


【长蜂】二月兰

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, R-18 - Fandom, doukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【长蜂】二月兰

送信的人刚来过，浦岛兴高采烈地赤足咚咚踏着缘廊一路从本丸门口跑向院子，跑向拐角时与蜂须贺撞了个满怀。  
“蜂须贺哥哥，蜂须贺哥哥！”浦岛脸上浮着一层薄汗，“长曾祢哥哥来信了！”  
“那你也不用这么着急跑来。”蜂须贺伸手将落到自己身上来的龟吉还给浦岛。  
“因为不赶快过来的话你就要去大阪城了吧？”浦岛眉头一拧，将手上一沓信封外的捆绑的麻草绳解开，将最下头一封递到蜂须贺手中，“这样你就拿不到信了。”  
手中的信封上遒劲写有“蜂须贺收”四个字，为此蜂须贺有些意外，心中惊喜之意抓住他发愣的空挡就想往外钻，为此他非本意地一拧眉头，“我回来也能看到的。”  
“可是我觉得蜂须贺哥哥一直都非常期待能收到长曾祢哥哥的信。”浦岛双手交叠在脑后，看着被自己说中心事耳尖浮上一层红色，咧嘴笑着。他的这位兄长面皮薄，到这种程度就足够了。  
在长曾祢出发去修行的旅行之后，在旅行途中时不时会寄信回来，前后少说寄了三次，那么这次便是第四次。因为他寄信回来的时间不固定，以至于蜂须贺在信箱看到邮件心头都不免一颤，虽说大多时候都是上头寄来给审神者的工作文书，但在看到来信端是长曾祢时他难免心头更多了些期待，可惜有给审神者的，有给新选组组员的，有给他的胞弟浦岛的，却偏偏除了他。唯有今天，他收到了一封。  
“那我去帮主公的忙了。”说完，浦岛小跑着跳到缘廊下的泥土上，被歌仙追去穿上了草鞋同其他同样在院中帮忙的短刀胁差们笑闹着工作——于春樱盛放的季节，审神者说着想要改善院中光秃着的土地，接着就在外出去万屋回来之后买了二月兰的种子。  
现在种也来不及了吧？蜂须贺想起昨天歌仙同他品茶时候抱怨主公任性的话。  
二月兰的种子通常是在冬季积雪前种下，在泥土中沉睡一个冬季，随后饱饮雪水随后在春天盛放的花朵，由于它对生长的泥土没有要求，甚至在偏北较冻的泥土上也能生长，直至凋谢为止能改善泥土的肥力，让其他植物能够更好的生长，审神者相比也是出于这个目的才想种植。但现下……蜂须贺抬手接住被风卷上缘廊的樱花花瓣，他侧颜望向院中盛放的多重山樱，似乎是错过了时节。  
“蜂须贺先生！”远处大和守正挥着手唤他，“准备好了的话请快些过来吧，快要到出发的时间了。”  
蜂须贺急忙回神，将手中的信塞进衣服前襟内层的口袋，朝向大和守在的方向急赶两步，比起琢磨透那位大人的心思打算，完成她安排下来的任务才是更要紧的事情。  
“还请各位指教照顾。”  
或许是因为在意怀中信上的内容，蜂须贺此行多少有些心不在焉，较之博多与大和守还有岩融的兴致高昂，他显得有些倦怠。下行至二十层，他便显出略微的倦意，突破二十层在上楼前稍稍给了他喘息的机会，趁博多正兴奋扯着其他队员数着金灿灿的小判的空挡，蜂须贺从怀中掏出了长曾祢寄来的信，展开，偌大一张信纸只在中央写了不大不小的两个字——将归。  
他就要回来了。蜂须贺窃喜，心情飘起粉色的樱花。

突破了审神者定下的五十层目标，他们的任务暂且告一段落。将刀还入鞘中的一瞬间，蜂须贺不禁轻吁出气，终于可以好好休息一阵了。  
回到本丸，距离他们离开已经有近两天时间，浦岛并没有同往常一样在时间仪边迎接他，这让他有些意外，后来考虑到对方可能正巧出门远征的可能性还是悄悄收敛起面上露出的失落。正当他这么想着，他居住的房间附近的传来短刀们雀跃的声音，出阵的几人拖着满身的尘土面面相觑，最后均不约而同地朝侧院走去。  
“种子发芽啦。”审神者摇晃着手中的神乐铃，铃声一波一波荡出去，翻过土种下种子的土地没一会儿就冒出了嫩色的芽。  
“嫩芽长高啦。”串铃在审神者手中一振，铃声清脆，嫩色的芽没一会儿便蹿高。  
“长出花苞啦。”话音与铃声一落，翠茎上边冒出花苞。  
“开花啦。”花苞绽放，盛放出一片紫色的花田。  
歌仙张了张嘴，扭头看到同样瞠目结舌的蜂须贺不解地歪了歪头，蜂须贺耸耸肩表示自己也不知道怎么回事。  
“不愧是擅长言灵之术的主公啊。”石切丸不知何时站到他们身后，似是自顾自地开始言语，“世间万物均被‘咒’所束缚，被束缚的东西就能被言灵控制。”说完眯起眼笑了，眼尾的隈取随着他笑的弧度一弯，“歌仙先生不妨骗主公去田里走走。”  
“您倒是提了个有趣的意见。”歌仙眉毛一挑，与今日同他一起准备晚饭的石切丸交谈着离开了侧院。  
蜂须贺虽是对瞬间开成的花田感到惊异，然眼下的他更想去温泉里静坐，顺带换掉身上满是脏污的衣服。  
本丸中的温泉有两处，一处在东侧的院中，一处在西侧的院中，他居住在西侧院子。从测绘交给上头的这处本丸的平面图来看，两处温泉以审神者居住的和室为中心相互对称，而这些都是作为初始刀的他醒来前就已经固定的东西，他甚至怀疑是不是那位大人悄悄用言灵之力造出来的。  
把半张脸都浸到有些烫的温泉水中，咕噜咕噜，屏气憋进肺中的气被呼出来后鼓起水了表面的薄膜。重新坐好，让温泉水能没过自己的肩膀，蜂须贺这才舒缓地叹出一股热气，融在蒙蒙往上蒸的白气里悄然无踪。现在温泉中没有人，他得了空闲发呆。温泉水中蒸上来的硫磺味莫名让神经放松下来，被高于体温的水热热包着，肌肉舒服地伸张，周身懒洋洋的，这样的感觉实在是让人惬意。  
仰头枕在岸边堆砌的石头，他用皮筋攀高的头发成了天然的软枕，仰头望着伸进竹子墙壁的樱花枝，一阵风过摇下花瓣散尽池里。若是歌仙在，大约是要同他吟诗的，不，也不尽然，宗三见到也会的。  
胡乱想着，蜂须贺渐渐感觉到有些脸热胸闷，意识到自己有些晕了，这才从浴池中出来，擦干身体换上干净的和服。套上足袋，蜂须贺将使用过的毛巾和需要清洗的出阵服都放到就在更衣室外面候着的式神手中，这将会由他们拿去清洗晾晒。  
唯独带了一块干燥的布巾，蜂须贺将它披在肩上放置头发上的水弄湿了他的羽织。信步踱回房间，院中已经彻底暗下来了，春夜的凉风拂过他潮湿的发间与没擦干的脖颈，带来一阵快意。进到房间，没一会儿式神便来询问他要在何处用餐。因为湿着头发不好在众人面前露脸，蜂须贺回了一句，“送到房间来吧。”  
“好的。”貌美的式神冲他躬身，簪在头上与和服同色系的细工花饰的坠子向前一荡，她询问道：“需要帮您把门合上吗？”  
蜂须贺侧脸看她，梳理头发的手停住，他有些想独占月下二月兰花田的美景。  
“不用了，敞着吧。”  
“是。”她说完便离开。  
待蜂须贺梳理好头发，伏案开始书写这次出阵的报告书时，障子的框被礼貌地扣了几下。  
他以为是适才的式神，随口应道：“请进。”  
门外的人走进来，无意听着落在榻榻米上脚步的声音，蜂须贺警觉对方迈得步子尤其大，他扭头回去，长曾祢就站在他身侧。  
长曾祢深深吸进口气，沉沉呼出，他直视着仰头望着自己的翠色眸子，唤道：“蜂须贺。”  
意外的人在意想不到的时间突然出现在蜂须贺身后，他甚至没来得及准备好面对对方的表情和心情。  
“出去。”蜂须贺没让自己的表情出现动摇，他不动声色地移开视线，冷冷下着逐客令。  
蜂须贺的反应在长曾祢的料想之中，“我知道了。”没有一丝犹豫，他转身便离开了房间，顺手拉上蜂须贺房间的纸门，隔断自己为难踌躇的神色。

旅行归来的长曾祢与过去不同了。蜂须贺站在手合室外抱着双臂看着里头正在指导浦岛刀法的长曾祢——他对浦岛的态度似乎比以前还要更加坦然；或许不应该仅以浦岛为范例，而是整个本丸的付丧神乃至在本丸中工作的式神都有这样的感觉。  
“蜂须贺大人。”自手合室收拾汗湿的练习服出来的式神迎面碰上蜂须贺，毕恭毕敬地后退一步向他行礼。  
“抱歉。”蜂须贺下意识地后退了一步，“打扰你工作了。”  
抱着衣服的式神不在意地摆摆手，笑了，“是属下差点撞上您的，不该由您来道歉的。”  
蜂须贺依旧面带歉色，却在看清式神模样之后疑惑地皱了眉，“你是主公新创的式神？”  
“是您屋前的二月兰。”式神莞尔，盘起的发髻上簪着一枝花样的饰物，“对了，主公托属下转告您，一会儿去万屋的时候帮大人带壶烧酒回来。”  
“又被她知道了吗……”蜂须贺无声地叹气，颔首表示自己知道了，放弃了进手合场的念头，转身回房。  
长曾祢在听到蜂须贺与式神交谈的声音之后注意力便不再在浦岛身上，他的视线有意无意地朝门外飘，若是耳朵能像搞笑漫画一样放大偷听的话，他一定已经是那样的状态。直到在打开的格窗看到蜂须贺离开，他才沮丧地转回注意力。回头便对上浦岛鄙夷的视线。  
“我还以为长曾祢哥哥你已经变了，但是面对蜂须贺哥哥的时候完全没有长进嘛！”  
“这个痛处还希望弟弟大人不要再戳了。”  
“逃避的话你和蜂须贺哥哥永远都会是这个样子哦。”浦岛后退两步与长曾祢拉开距离，抬起与自己刀同样长度的木刀蹂身而上，长曾祢下意识扬刀一挡，木刀与木刀相击，发出清脆的磕碰声，撞击过来的冲力被他生生横刀抗住，震得他虎口发麻。  
“那你觉得我应该怎么做？”长曾祢后撤一步，握刀突刺向径直攻来的浦岛，浦岛闪身一跃，反手上挑，振飞长曾祢的木刀。  
“我还是小孩怎么知道。”浦岛小跑向场边，拾起被振飞的木刀，“虽然不知道哥哥们究竟发生了什么，但想要和好的话不面对面坦白说开是不行的。”  
长曾祢无奈地垂下头，现在问题的关键就在于，蜂须贺不愿意同他交谈。  
要深究起他和蜂须贺吵架的原因其实很简单，就是他在同蜂须贺说了自己想要回到幕府直面自己的过去、再次回到近藤勇身边独自处理他最大的心结。随后对方否定了他的想法。他为此大为光火，如今想起来蜂须贺那时冷淡的视线和神色也让他心里发堵。他一度以为所有全是他一厢情愿，以为对方能够理解他，故而在蜂须贺给予他完全相反的反应时愤怒瞬间盖过了疑虑。  
“我试试吧……”接过浦岛递过来的木刀，长曾祢颇有些自暴自弃的意思。此次远行，他见到了旧主，变得能够更加坦然地接受被旧主赋予的“虎彻”之名，只要审神者需要他，他便绝不有损被冠上的名称。然而在见到旧主时，故去的种种依旧历历在目，得知他的未来，又再次碰触他的过去，竟然是让他作为付丧神被赐予的心脏感觉到了真切的痛楚与悲哀。他想蜂须贺的顾虑并不是完全没有道理，但他直接也不认为当时对方的否定是正确的。

手合结束，长曾祢便收到了短期出阵的任务，才刚将身上的汗冲掉的他不由鼓了满腮帮空气无奈地饰演愠怒的假象。  
与蜂须贺的再见便是在他出阵回来的长廊转角。  
“蜂须贺，等等。”想起浦岛说的话，与蜂须贺碰面的每一次便都是珍贵的机会。考虑到浦岛在处理他们兄弟关系上的灵巧与活络，他自觉若是浦岛没有确定蜂须贺有同他和好的意愿，那么是不会提出让他直接来找蜂须贺的建议来。想到这心里多了些底气，便大胆地伸手在墙面一抻，挡住蜂须的去路。  
“闪开，我没有心情与你纠缠。”  
蜂须贺的态度完全不像有所软化的意思，长曾祢有些犹豫，但还是直接抛出了自己的疑问：“我想知道为什么那时你想要阻止我，仅此而已。你回答了我自然会让开。”  
少了木屐与出阵时穿的鞋的高度，长曾祢着实要比蜂须贺高不少，站在他面前，蜂须贺必须仰头方能看到对方金色的虹膜。  
“我不想回答。”蜂须贺断然拒绝，错步屈膝，自长曾祢手臂下方的空隙钻了过去。  
“可我必须知道。”大掌一圈，握满了蜂须贺的小臂。长曾祢将他拉回来抵在墙角，“我恳求你。”  
手臂被掐得生疼，蜂须贺为此不禁拧起了眉头，“知道了又如何？”  
一个问题塞进长曾祢嘴里让他噤了声，这件事本就评判不了谁对谁错，没法分清黑白便难以辨析正误，就连该谁道歉都理不清。  
“没话可说的话就放开。”长曾祢的个头和体型这样在转角一杵，他的视线便被对方满满的独占。换作以往蜂须贺或许不会对此产生想逃的冲动，但如今的长曾祢让他本能地觉得危险。  
“求你了。”长曾祢勾着身垂下头，声音隐约有些哽咽的沙哑。  
熟悉的气味陡然靠近，蜂须贺下意识地身体一僵，长曾祢身上飘来浅淡的橙香与汗液气味的混杂，他不知用了多大的力气才忍住了伸手拥抱这个男人的冲动。  
无声叹出一口气，蜂须贺终于开了口，“只不过是多此一举的担心而已。”  
长曾祢震惊地抬头，这样的回答是他预料之外的，心头狂喜与压抑已久的思念一同爆发出来，让他大脑陷入短暂胡搅成一团的空白。蜂须贺在对上他的眼睛之后悄然移开了视线，他开口道，“可以让开了吗？”  
“是。可以。打扰你了。”长曾祢木讷地让开了一条道路，让蜂须贺通过。  
没走两步，路过房间的纸门，那是长曾祢的。  
缘廊上重重一声，蜂须贺让人揽了个猝不及防，提着烧酒的袋子一晃，烧酒瓶子飞了出去，在廊柱上一磕碎了瓶身。纸门极快被拉动两下，牢牢靠上门框，蜂须贺没来得及冲人发难，嘴唇立刻就被封住，摩挲辗转，试探舔舐着他的舌头的那端传递过来热烈熟悉的渴望。  
对方永远是这样，赤裸、直白地表达自己的欲望。蜂须贺不再挣扎，他少收了信件，就有权利纵容自己在现在沉溺。他甚至不用费力说服自己的理智顺从身体的诚实，由情而发，因情而动，那点因为性欲寡淡而形成对性事带来的快感的逃避心早早被他抛开了。他率先面对真实，不想竟会变得如此渴求。  
“可以吗？蜂须贺，可以吗？”长曾祢急切地想要触摸他，手掌已经停在他的腰带。相比起长曾祢，蜂须贺不能说自己有恃无恐，但还能勉强称得上游刃有余，这个时候使下坏心让他等待或许能见到别样的场景，但不巧，蜂须贺自认为自己不需要余地。  
“我很想你。”  
这便是答案了。

长曾祢动作熟稔地解开了蜂须贺的衣服，而他伸手在对方腰间摩挲半天也没能他身上增加的几层衣服解开，想要触摸他却被阻碍，蜂须贺心里不免有些烦躁。隔着衣物，长曾祢那处先热起来贴住他的，压在上头揉弄，热度一点点也传递到他这边来，但又暧昧的间隔着布料不让他彻底舒服。  
“不要弄脏和服。”蜂须贺胸口起伏着，不给惯犯再作恶的机会，急忙说到。  
“不可以吗？”长曾祢听到蜂须贺的话愣了一下，他喜欢对方赤裸着躺在华服中的模样，明黄颜色高贵，蜂须贺肤色偏白，身体又精瘦纤长，被和服的颜色一衬自然生出一种尊贵不得侵犯的气质，而他偏偏喜欢让这人沉溺与性爱的快乐中沾上淫色。就像他喜欢蜂须贺行走时露出的足袋与和服下摆间的一小段皮肤，也像蜂须贺带上手套后没能完全盖住的一截手腕，自禁欲感中偷泄出人肌总是容易刺激起色性。  
“事后清洗很麻烦。”蜂须贺坦白缘由，纵使弄脏了并不需要藉由他的手来清洁，负责的式神也从未多嘴，但他总觉得心里不是滋味，也不想毁了这件新制成的衣服。  
“我知道了。”既然蜂须贺坚持，那么长曾祢便主动退让一步。他将人抱起坐在身上，抬颚迎上蜂须贺吻过来的嘴唇。柔软的唇瓣贴上来，有些湿润，并不用舌深入，只是交替着用唇包住含着自己的上唇或下唇。他伸舌舔，蜂须贺的嘴唇上便留下湿润的一块晶亮，张开牙关似是要欢迎他，却干脆咬住他的下唇一扯。些许痛意刺激了他的性欲，抵着蜂须贺大腿的性器更加硬起来。  
腿上被硬物抵着，它的热量让蜂须贺无法忽视，伸手轻轻握住，几近他一掌长度的性器满满当当撑满一手。被衣服束缚住的性器不得自由，绷得长曾祢有些难受，他送开扶在蜂须贺腰侧的手解开自己衣服的带纽，蜂须贺圈在他脖颈的手顺势抓住衣襟往单边一开，长曾祢顺势将手从袖口抽出，另一边的衣服自然从精壮的肩膀上头滑落下去。拉着还在抚慰自己性器的手解开裤带，将性器释放出来，勃起的性器前端已经冒出透明的前液，蜂须贺被迫握在顶端的手也被沾湿了些。  
情欲的吐息愈来愈重，长曾祢不知从何处摸来了润滑的油液，先是缓慢地探进一根手指，后穴被异物进入的感觉绝对称不上愉快也算不成舒服，许久未被进入的身体紧张地绞紧那根手指，长曾祢才是轻轻一动，穴肉就不自觉一颤，绞得更紧。  
“蜂须贺，放松些。”  
低沉的声音在安静的室内仿佛击在心上，湿热的鼻息拂在耳畔，分明距离了有一段距离，却仿佛是在耳边暧昧低吟。  
手指又被夹得更紧了，长曾祢心中略有些无奈，干脆先掌上了蜂须贺的性器。大掌才刚握住，蜂须贺身体就猛地一震，他急忙握住长曾祢的手阻止他进行更多一步的行动。  
“你想做什么！？”他的声音中透漏出的动摇很是讨人喜欢，长曾祢安慰似的吻了吻他的脸颊，“先让你出来一次比较好吧？”  
“一点都不好！”蜂须贺双颊登时通红，“你这是想要捉弄我吗？”  
“为什么这么说？”长曾祢不解地皱眉。蜂须贺鼓红了眼也没能说出一句话来，他却莫名感觉自己明白了为什么。  
“那这样吧。”说着长曾祢就让蜂须贺背过身去，鼻尖触在蜂须贺的耳廓让他感觉到一丝凉意，抚开长发的手却是炙热，同落在他后颈的吻一样，“这样我就看不到了。”  
他知道了。蜂须贺不禁松了口气，为长曾祢对他的了解，也为长曾祢对他的解意。  
大掌重新握住他的性器，持剑的手上的茧比手心的皮肤粗糙，抚摸过伞盖时惹得他不禁酥颤，胸口半硬的粉点被抓住，五指先是用指甲轻挠四周的皮肤，最后渐渐变成一指挑逗，酸胀混着痒意让他的胸口更涨，另外一边竟然也开始发痒。  
蜂须贺抿了抿唇，混着唾沫咽下就在口边的哼吟。他的胸口上下起伏着，呼吸的频率逐渐变快，越来越重。长曾祢在自己的性器上抹满了润滑的油液，贴在蜂须贺的股缝摩擦，几次有意无意地用伞盖轻轻顶开蜂须贺的后穴，听到对方一声不知是疼是爽的低吟，他还是捺下性子没有直接捅进去。他希望给蜂须贺的是快乐与舒服的性事。  
性器被握住撸动，越来越多的前液流了出来，又由于长曾祢蹭在他股缝的性器，硬挺挺的，一次又一次。蜂须贺的穴口因为长曾祢性器的滑动粘上油液，偶有一两次即将越轨的浅入让蜂须贺的身体逐渐回忆起了与这个男人做爱有多么舒服。  
“够了……够了长曾祢……进来……”欲望苏醒后，蜂须贺的里面便像是被虫蚁攀爬似的发痒，这样的焦虑感并不会因为他收紧后穴而得以缓解，而是不断累积，朝向他能够容忍的最高极限叠加。  
“还没扩张，你会受不住。”面对如此诱人的邀请，长曾祢的理智几近崩溃，但他对蜂须贺的珍视还是让他强忍下来。  
对此蜂须贺直想扼腕，他难受得厉害，最后甚至松开了撑地的一手探到身后去扶长曾祢的性器。精口浅入小口，穴口不知何时变得柔软，一张一合吻着他的性器，也是心痒难耐，长曾祢最后还是顺了蜂须贺的意思，将性器抵进小穴。那处地方一如既往地狭窄，炙热，长曾祢进入得缓慢，穴肉被顶开，包缠上发烫的性器，嘬吸吮吻。穴口随是没有撕裂，但也被越来越深入的性器撑平了边沿。  
“呃……唔嗯……长曾、嗯……”蜂须贺轻哼着，躁动的空虚感被填满，焦虑的情绪也被熨平，他好舒服。能够感觉到长曾祢的存在的快感与疼痛实在是过分美妙，他就在这，在拥抱自己，在自己身边。因为患得患失而不安的心终于得以平复。撑地的手掌立起，仅用五指撑着，蜂须贺让自己的上身扬起，他侧过身，用手轻揽过长曾祢来，然后吻了他。他真实的热度、触感与气味，统统近在咫尺。  
他回来了。  
蜂须贺这才后知后觉地有了实感，开始开心，他庆幸长曾祢没有被过去困住，庆幸他能来到自己身边，庆幸他们能够相爱，所有的一切似乎都是没道理的幸运的结局。在泪落下来时蜂须贺自嘲似地笑了，不知不觉，他的爱意竟然已经弥漫至此了吗？  
长曾祢从那个吻里尝到咸味，蜂须贺的泪落到他的舌头，隐约有甜味，那么现在的他是快乐的。  
大掌托住蜂须贺窄细的腰，他被允许的开始放肆，后穴中也渐渐有蜜液泌出来，湿湿黏黏的牵着他们，同他的体液搅浑在一起，与耻骨拍击在臀肉上发出的靡响交织叠加，淫乱、靡靡。  
后穴内被抽送了百次，亦或早已超出百的数字，两人身上均涔涔地出了汗，蜂须贺的手臂在中途没了支撑的力气，趴瘫在榻榻米上，他的头发散了一地，几丝被汗黏在玉似的身体上，成了情欲的花纹。灯芯草的香味随着他呻吟与粗喘被吸进肺中，呼吸的水气在上头薄薄结成一层水膜，摸上去潮湿，却又并非真的弄潮。  
“蜂须贺……哈、啊……蜂……”长曾祢亲昵地唤着他名字的简称，他对他的爱称。  
“……嗯？”蜂须贺鼻间哼出一个上扬的音节，像是在回应对方，又像是因为耐受不住快意的呻吟。他分开跪立的腿紧了紧，快感的累积已经快要超过他能承受的范围，他就要高潮了。  
“呼……你想去了？”长曾祢注意到了，便询问道。  
“就要……嗯……坚持不住、啊……”没有隐瞒的必要，蜂须贺坦诚道。  
“再坚持一会儿就好……”长曾祢应当也是受不住了，加快了抽动的速度，坚硬的伞沿剐蹭着内壁的软肉，粗大的性器又大又烫撑着他的穴壁压过他的敏感带，被长曾祢握在手中的性器让他圈住了根处，性欲的快感早就超出了他持有的容器，他想要射，却被塞住了发泄的途径，快感只能一味叠加，逼他发疯。  
“不行了……啊、啊啊……不要再……呀啊……长曾祢……呜、啊……”  
蜂须贺终于是连咬住下唇的富余都没有，身体中满是让人愉悦舒畅的名为快感的酸胀感，从下体触发，侵蚀到身体的角角落落，血液的流动也为此加快，身体热得像是浸在温泉中一般，只是比起那样悠闲的享受，现在的舒服完全是别种意义的。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
束缚性器的力度一松，蜂须贺当即便射了出来，高潮的快感让他满足，下身痉挛着，穴肉快速收缩，长曾祢本还在高潮，这样的刺激像是烈火浇油，他射进深处的精液对蜂须贺也有着同样的效果。  
相互餍足的两人相贴着瘫在地上，蜂须贺在缓过劲来之后用脚心蹭着长曾祢的脚背。  
“黏糊糊的难受死了。”  
“那一会儿去洗澡。”  
“会遇到别人。”  
“那让式神在室内准备热水。”  
“嗯。”  
“蜂须贺。”  
“我在。”  
“我也很想你。”  
蜂须贺心口一热，不禁莞尔，“我知道。”

翌日，式神叩响了蜂须贺的门框。  
“请进。”蜂须贺放下手中的毛笔，转身朝向门口跪坐。  
“此时打扰您真是万分抱歉。”拉开门的式神是昨日蜂须贺见到了自称是二月兰的女子，她打开门后站起身步行至蜂须贺三步距离的位置，放下手中的木质托盘，“这些信件是从长曾祢大人远行回来待清洗的衣物中找到的。请示过主公后，主公猜测是否是长曾祢大人忘了转交与您的，便托属下送过来给您。”  
“信？”蜂须贺从托盘中拿起数枚信封，上面无一例外都写有他的名字，且均是长曾祢的字迹。  
“似乎是这样的。”式神行过礼后，退出房间，“请容属下失礼。”说完，纸门被拉上。  
蜂须贺在她离开后拆开了信，没有落款，没有时间，里面记下的内容均是旅行途中的见闻，也有迷惘与疑虑的想法，长曾祢此行所见所想，几乎统统记在里头。而这些都是长曾祢打算寄给他的东西。  
那么为什么最后没有寄出来呢？蜂须贺不解。  
用过晚饭后，浦岛称与人约了一通去澡堂便先行离开，巧妙地留给他们空间。  
蜂须贺没有开口，长曾祢便先开了话头，“院子里开的花很漂亮。”  
“是。”  
“我觉得它们很像你。”长曾祢继续说着，在看到蜂须贺疑惑的神色后继续说道，“颜色不是很像你的头发吗？”  
蜂须贺不禁失笑，“它们更像你才是。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“谁知道呢？”蜂须贺心情大好的向前走着，他突然明白了为何长曾祢明明给他写了信却没有寄出——他不确定自己的心情是否好了，寄信来所写的内容还是自己反对他去的远行，寄出时自然会有顾虑。这样的心思，真是似花一般纤细美丽。  
二月兰望着渐渐行远的两位付丧神，只觉他们的关系似乎变得尤其亲密，而身后审神者一副了然于心的模样，不禁开口好奇，“您莫非是刻意安排蜂须贺去买酒的？”  
审神者不语，只是笑着点了点唇，“话莫要有心说。”随后从柜中翻出一盅桃花酒，招呼二月兰来坐下，“今天月亮圆，来陪我喝一杯吧。”  
月色很好，花景很好，蜂须贺睱起眼，和着三日月的笛声，哼起诉说爱意的风雅曲子。


End file.
